Nite Owl's Gift
by Vaudeville
Summary: I thought it might please you to have a chance to play out your fantasy. After all, I know how much you love redheads. -- Twilight Lady has a gift for Nite Owl, one he can't resist. Kink Meme fill. Dan/Walter Slash. Kinda PWP?
1. Chapter 1

For the Kink Meme.

* * *

"Leslie?" Nite Owl called above loud music that was beating upstairs, walking down the dark corridor that led to his paramour's quarters.

The Twilight Lady sat at a large vanity, brushing her long red hair, clad in nothing more than a cream colored lace bustier and a pearly white dressing gown. "Good evening, Nite Owl," she cooed, putting down her hairbrush and standing to face him.

He waited at the door obediently, trying not to stare at her hips as she sauntered over. It wasn't often that he found her dressed in anything other than the black leather and the mask she covered her eyes with. Her face was clear of makeup, her green eyes gleaming as she seemed to blush, and she smiled at him. She looked absolutely angelic.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"You weren't? I thought we--" Dan's words were cut of as she covered his lips with a finger, shushing him playfully and tapping the end of his long nose.

"I have company tonight, my darling," she told him and his heart sank. She wasn't dressed for _him. Occupational hazard of falling for a prostitute._ At his dismayed look, she bit her lip and giggled seductively. "But you're _more_ than welcome to join us."

Her eyes flashed in a way that told Dan that he ought to agree and he nodded with a nervous smile. He could never resist her. "Good boy," she whispered with a faint kiss that he barely felt nor had time to respond to before she pulled away and took his hand, pulling him with her out of her bedroom and down the corridor.

"I think you'll like our guest, Danny boy," she told him, squeezing his hand affectionately and looking back at him over her shoulder. "In fact, I've got him here just for you."

"_'Him_'?" Dan queried, his brow furrowing though he followed right behind her, his gloved fingers curling affectionately around her own.

She nodded and winked at him with another alluring giggle.

They stopped before a door that Dan had never been through. Leslie started to open it and he tried to peak in, but then she turned, shutting it quickly and smiling up at him brightly. Dan could only grin at her excitement; it was most refreshing and he absolutely adored how innocent she looked as he stared down his nose at her and she batted her long blond eyelashes up at him, coming only to his chin without her tall stiletto boots.

"You'll have to tell me if you like your gift, Dan. If you play nice with our little pet, maybe I'll let you keep him."

Dan's eyes narrowed suddenly, dangerously, and he did his best to ignore the nervous look in her eyes as he put on his best Nite Owl voice. "Please tell me you're not trafficking people, Leslie. Running a strip joint is one thing, but--"

"Oooh," she sang, putting a hand on his chest. "Don't you worry, Baby. It's nothing like that. After all, _I _didn't pay." She grinned devilishly and opened the door, pulling him through it as she stepped in.

It was a small bedroom, vividly decorated like many of the other private rooms of her night club. The walls were lined with black and royal purple damask paper, the upholstery and furniture of the room set to match, offset by a large black and crimson rug in the center of the room.

Dan's eyes purposefully avoided the man he had glimpsed upon first entering the room. As his mistress led him to the side of the bed and crawled atop it herself, he allowed his eyes to roll over the sight of his _gift_. A slight man knelt in the center of the mattress, nude save for a pair of worn, off-white briefs. His arms were restrained behind him, cuffed in leather and chained to his ankles, exposing a broad, generously muscled chest and smooth, lean thighs. A leather ball gag was in his mouth, his eyes blindfolded with a crimson strip of satin that was tied tightly around his head, flattening curls of vibrant red hair.

Dan's heart pounded in his throat and he couldn't control his shallow breathing as a nauseating mix of arousal and dread pooled in his stomach. He could do nothing but watch as Leslie draped her beautiful body across his _pet's_ lap and sat up to turn the bound man's face and kiss the underside of his jaw. "I brought you somebody to play with," Dan heard her whisper, his nerve endings on fire. _Fight or flight. Shit, shit, shit. _"I hope he handles you gently."

"Mmph," the gagged man groaned and Dan couldn't take it anymore, bolting from the room.

"Wait!" he heard Leslie calling after him, accompanied by the pitter-patter of bare feet.

At the end of the hallway Dan stopped, turning on her when she touched his arm and grabbing her violently. "_What the hell, Leslie?_" he roared, shocking the both of them as he shook her.

She sputtered at a loss, her beautiful features betraying a look of apprehension and fear, a look that made Dan feel even worse. She quickly she regained her composure and took one of Dan's hands where he clutched her arm a bit too tightly and turn it defensively, stressing the joint until he groaned and was forced to his knees. "Don't you _ever _run out on me like that again, do you understand, _Nite Owl_?"

He whimpered and nodded in compliance, dismayed when she didn't let go. He grimaced and nodded more vigorously, "Yes, yes. God, let--" And she finally let go of his arm. He clutched his elbow and flinched when she touched his cheek.

"And don't make me do _that_ again, either, okay?" she asked, practically pleading as she pulled him up to his feet. There was a tense moment where she massaged his elbow, the tenderness rather foreign to them both, exposing their ridiculous relationship for what it was.

"What is he _doing_ here?" Dan asked quietly, apologetically.

"He's here to indulge you," she replied with just as much charity. She smiled as she looked up at him, caressing his cheek. "I know this won't last forever, Ducky," she grinned wide as Dan grimaced at the nickname, "and I thought it might please you to have a chance to play out your fantasy." Her eyebrows quirked flirtatiously and she took a step away from him, then another as she slowly moved back to the room they had just left. "After all, I know how much you love redheads."

Dan watched her walk away, his cheeks flushing. True, the two of them had spent several nights with that teasing prospect, that of a fiery ginger man, one whose face Dan didn't know, but who he was just as crazy about as, if not more than, the beautiful, ginger temptress before him. But this was taking it too far. _That was... That man on the bed, he was--_

Dan had recognized him immediately. That_ was _his partner, _Rorschach,_ strapped to the bed. Dan was _absolutely certain_ of it. It had been an easy recognition, bought on from years of identifying him in the dark, sewing up deep, scar-rendering wounds, and surreptitious studying that sturdy little body of his. He would know his partner anywhere.

But what the hell was Rorschach doing here, practically naked and strapped to a bed, hardly batting a figurative eyelash when Leslie, a woman that he vehemently hated, crawled atop him and teased him so brazenly?

"Wait, Leslie, hold on." He took a few steps after and she waited for him to catch up. He looked over her shoulder to look around before continuing. "What have you done to him?" he asked carefully, no accusation in his voice. After all, it was common knowledge that one rarely make it out of the Twilight Lady's claws unscathed.

"Nothing," she told him honestly, then added, "yet," and winked.

"You haven't drugged him or-or--" His words trailed off as she shook her head in the negative. "How did you get him?" Dan asked incredulously, shifting uncomfortably as desire coursed through him wildly, contradicting his better judgment.

"I had my men pick him up off the street," she replied, her fingernails trailing dizzying patterns down his chest. "I believe this gentleman is a bit little smaller than Rorschach, but other than that, I think he'll suit you just fine. He's a bit timid, however," she whispered seductively, tugging down his goggles and shoving back his cowl.

"Timid," Dan whispered, snorting and shaking his head. Either Rorschach_ was_ drugged, in one of those eerily calmed rages of his, or Dan's mind had only conjured recognition because the simple fact of the matter was, Dan _did_ want Rorschach. And from the way Leslie made it sound, she didn't have a clue as to who she might have potentially captured for his fantasy. That or she was toying with him and knew quite well the reality of the situation. He wouldn't put it past her brilliant little mind.

"Rorschach's not timid," Dan said finally, carefully observing her response.

She simply pouted and dragged her nails hard against his back where she had wiggled her hands into his suit. "Ooh, but surely you can look past that, can't you? I had so hoped to watch you enjoy your new toy, Ducky.

"I think..." She grinned and leaned in towards him, whispering provocatively against his ear. "I think he's a virgin. Nearly so, at least. I haven't had much of a chance to play with him and I thought, perhaps, if would like to--"

"I do," Dan nodded in earnest, agreeing breathlessly. "But I... Can I do it alone? I--" He swallowed thickly as her face fell, but before she could say no, he added, "I know you have surveillance in every single room of this joint. You can watch. I just want him to myself. Just this once, all right? And no perfume or aphrodisiacs or anything. Please?" He steadied his voice, trying to impose a little bit of authority and trying her own brand of seductive convincing as he pulled her close and squeezed her hips.

Leslie smiled and brushed a finger down his cheek, kissing the cleft in his chin. "Since you said the magic word." She winked at him and Dan felt his knees shaking with the rest of him. "I understand that you want your first time to be special. Don't have too much fun without me, Daniel."

Dan's stomach flopped. For half a second he was positive that she knew _exactly_ who was tied up in there. He saw that mischievous twinkle in her eyes and, in deadly combination with that smile of hers, Dan thought perhaps he should back out now while he still had one last chance, before all hell broke loose.

But regardless of what Leslie knew or had planned, Dan knew if he passed up such an opportunity, it may never come around again. Plus, he couldn't imagine what might happen if he _did_ say no, what the Twilight Lady might do to the _both_ of them... That was a thought to be saved for another time, another fantasy.

Dan watched her peer back at him one last time before slipping around the corner and he stood outside the door, shaking and terrified and as hard as he had ever been in his life. Even if the guy he was about to fuck wasn't who he thought, wished, hoped it was, there was still a man waiting for him in that room, a man who had been kidnapped, more or less, for_ Dan's _pleasure. Who was there against his will, who was strung up like a puppet, to satisfy _Dan's_ every whim. This was more than fulfilling a fantasy. This was... Well, he couldn't put a name to how wrong it was. Because, goddammit, he _wanted_ this!


	2. Chapter 2

For the Kink Meme.

* * *

Nite Owl entered the room slowly and watched as a lowered head of ginger hair lifted in acknowledgment, as if looking at him, as if he could see him. Dan wondered for a moment if he _could _see him but the man made not a sound nor another movement as he slowly approached the bed. The blindfolded eyes turned sharply as the bed dipped and Dan sat down, not expected him to be there as Dan had moved soundlessly across the room.

It _was_ Rorschach. Dan _knew _for a _fact. _He knew that chin and jaw line from years of seeing it appear and disappear from beneath the mask, from studying it closely when his friend ate or chewed his sugar cubes. The blindfold covered eyes that would have been unfamiliar but Dan knew that nose and the way the nostrils flared when he breathed as heavily as he suddenly was, when he was frightened but wouldn't admit it. At least in this case, Rorschach couldn't deny it. He must be scared out of his wits.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dan whispered, praying to whoever would hear him that his voice wasn't as instantly recognizable as his partner's features were. "I'm not going to do _anything_ to you, okay?"

Rorschach made a soft noise, a whimper, and Dan reached out to touch his shoulder, stopping when he realized that he still had his gloves on. "Stay calm. I'm going to remove that gag, all right? Please stay calm," Dan winced, having said that often on patrol, but the redhead didn't seem to notice. He only lowered his head and nodded shyly. _Timid_, Dan thought with amazement._ Who the hell knew?_

He removed his gloves as soundlessly as possible and moved closer to him on the bed, touching first his partner's speckled, tense shoulders and then his jaw, keeping one hand on his shoulder and reaching with the other for the strap behind his head. Dan knew how important orienting and locating hands was when blindfolded, especially when blindfolded below a strip club. The action seemed to both aggravate and calm his partner. Dan made a conscious effort not to let his hands wander.

As Dan fiddled with the buckle, he considered taking the blindfold off of him. It wasn't too late for Dan to change his mind and play this off as a rescue mission. It was probably the only way he could spare himself from ruining their partnership completely should Rorschach ever find out. But a part of him was still aching for this opportunity. He was never going to get another chance like this one. _Perhaps if I'm careful..._

He removed the gag and Rorschach coughed as Dan carefully removed the ball from his gaping mouth. Rorschach licked his dry, split lips in a way that made Dan want to moan, and all remaining doubt vanished. Dan _had_ to have him. _This is Rorschach. _Unmasked, blind folded, restrained, nearly naked... With absolutely no idea who he was so absolutely alone with. Dan fucking **_wanted_ **him.

A few moments of silence passed in which Dan's mind blanked. He had no idea what to do or say, despite his usual methodical leadership skills when in uniform. He instead waited on bated breath for this little redhead to speak, watching as Rorschach grimaced slightly and turned his face toward him. "Do you... Is there any w-water?"

"In-in just a moment," Dan replied, wringing his hands as he tried to exercise control over his desire.

"Please," Rorschach whispered in a voice that was hardly his own, in a tone so needy and desperate that Dan found himself second guessing. "Need water."

And he was torn yet again, his libido and his heart battling within him, ripping him through a torrent of bitter guilt. This must be agony for him, being tied up and exposed, waiting to be laid out by some stranger. This was _Rorschach_ for chrissake. Dan needed to get him _out_ of here. How could he possibly consider doing this to him? Their partnership, their _friendship_ meant everything to Dan. He'd rather have him only as a friend than not at all. Rorschach would never forgive him for his.

"All right. I'll see if I can find something," Dan said in his normal voice, eying the smaller man for any sense of recognition; there was none. He stood and walked across the room to the mini-fridge that typically adorned every room in the building. He opened it, pushing aside a few bottles and groaning internally. "There is only champagne," Dan said. "It's less than ideal but--"

"Anything. Please. Very thirsty," his partner rasped from across the room. Dan opened the freezer and hit the jackpot with a fresh tray of ice cubes. _That'll be better than giving him alcohol which will only dehydrate him more.. _

"Are you all right?" Dan asked as he came back to the bed. "What have they done to you since you have been here? Are you hurt?"

He sat down and paused when Rorschach shifted toward him as best as he could. He was still restrained and would remain that way for the time being until Dan could come up with a reasonable excuse for his behavior. He could just untie him now, give Rorschach his cape, and pretend like he didn't know who he was. That would probably be the best way to save their friendship, despite his contradictory arousal.

Rorschach opened his mouth to speak, desperately licking his lips, and Dan mumbled, "Oh, right," and took an ice cube from the tray. "Open up more. I found some ice cubes."

Dan touched Rorschach's jaw and he started but leaned into his hand, obeying as Dan placed a cube to his lips. He hesitated for a moment and then allowed himself one small indulgence, spreading the moisture on his bare fingertips around the thin, cracked lips. Rorschach murmured something that sounded appreciative and Dan told him it was all right.

"Chew it up," Dan told him. "It'll melt faster." He watched, silent and reverent as Rorschach obeyed yet again, watched as his long throat flexed with a swallow.

"Another?" Rorschach rasped, "Please?"

"Of course," Dan obliged, lifting another cube to his lips. "So..."

"Was bound and gagged. That's all," Rorschach told him quietly, blushing shyly as he munched around the cube. Dan had another ready to deliver to his mouth. "Not hurt. A bit stiff."

Rorschach's tongue flicked out against Dan's thumb when he pressed another cube to his lips and Dan moaned breathlessly, entranced. _You're not the only one, Buddy,_ Dan thought miserably. Rorschach exhaled slowly at the sound and Dan shook his head, trying to bring his mind back to what mattered.

"All right," Dan said lowly, clearing his throat and moving closer to his partner yet. He reached around Rorschach to tug on his restraints, his free hand just slightly grazing Rorschach's thigh, indulging in one last touch of his bare skin before he told him, "I'm going to get you out of here."

But as he sat back up, preparing to move around the smaller man to undo his bonds, Rorschach leaned into him, sloppily landing a chaste kiss next to his eye. Dan froze, his heart hammering as Rorschach's nose brushed against his face, guiding a sightless trek until his lips pressed again the the corner of Dan's mouth.

Dan was completely at a loss. "You... Want to be here," he said. It was a statement, not a question. _What the--_ Questions swirled in his mind and he couldn't help but wonder, couldn't help but question... _What's he doing here? Why? What is going on here?_

"Was told I had to wait for someone." Rorschach backed away a bit and swallowed, turning his head down submissively, his voice raising. "Are... Are you here to--?"

"Uhm," Dan began, trying his damnedest to both restrain himself and read his partner. Perhaps his mind was deceiving him but Rorschach sounded... eager? "Do you want me to?" Dan asked, unable to help himself as he gazed over his partner's exposed body, noting the red flush that heated his skin from his chest outward, burning the whole of his white skin pink. Dan allowed himself to take in the detail of the muscles and the scars and the... head of his cock poking out of the top of his tented y-fronts.

"Ennk," Rorschach grunted when Dan touched his thigh again gently and he almost wanted to laugh at the horribly familiar sound.

Dan's own cock twitched inside his tight uniform as Rorschach leaned toward him again, but unable to reach him due to his restraints, growling as he pulled on his bonds, the corners of his lips turning down gravely in his anger. That frown was so familiar it hurt. _This is Rorschach. Fuck_.

Sure, when he and Leslie played around, he allowed her to dominate him, to master and possess him as she pretended to be his partner. But faced with the real Rorschach was something different altogether and Dan wanted nothing more than to take _him_, take this timid nature he was sporting and bring that to a raging passion like the one with which he wrestled with his restraints now.

Dan did nothing to hold back the hushed sigh and Rorschach stilled as Dan's arms went around him to grip both of those wrists to stop him. "Yes or no?" Dan asked firmly and, before Rorschach could reply, he tentatively added, "If you tell me no, I will get you out of here and to safety. Understand?" Rorschach nodded in answer, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, and Dan drew a long breath, wanting to take that lip between his own teeth. "What is it then? Yes? Or no?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan blinked. __

Wait... What?

He stared at Rorschach expectantly, waiting for him to change his mind, but the smaller man simply waited. _Right. He's still bound and blind._

Dan reached out to him, his fingers brushing Rorschach's cheek gently as he leaned forward. The crescent moon buckle on Nite Owl's utility belt pressed into his thigh uncomfortably and Dan came back to himself, leaning away again.

"Uhm. Just a sec."

Dan got up from the bed and he heard Rorschach shuffle behind him, fighting with the restraints again. Dan stopped midway through pulling off a boot and stood up straight. "Stop," he ordered and Rorschach paused, his head turned toward him, as if watching him undress. Dan removed his cowl and utility belt, finally discarding his shirt before crawling back onto the bed in only his pants.

"I will take those off of you."

He put his hand on Rorschach's thigh, sliding his palm up the outside of it as he leaned in to kiss Rorschach's neck, making his partner gasp. He tasted perfect, the skin under his lips, under his tongue.

Rorschach groaned lowly, turning his head away to expose more of his neck. "When?" he asked quietly.

Dan trailed kisses up his neck until his lips hovered above his partner's. "When I'm ready to," Dan replied, watching as Rorschach's lips parted in waiting.

"Want to touch you. Want to..." Rorschach surged forward, taking Dan's lips in a shy, poorly executed kiss, but Dan didn't care. He tasted sweet like Dan's sugar. They both quickly forgot what they were talking about.

Dan cupped Rorschach's cheek and kissed him slowly until he mimicked the way Dan moved his lips and suckled on his lower lip like his life depended on it. The sweet, agonized sound Rorschach made when Dan's tongue dipped into his mouth made him melt but Rorschach pulled away shyly, leaving Dan with only his cheeks to kiss.

"What's your name?" Dan asked. He hadn't meant to. He hadn't even considered it much (at least, that evening, he hadn't) and hated himself for a moment for already trying to break away more of this man's personal boundaries. He felt guilty... until his partner answered him easily.

"Walter," Rorschach whispered against his chin. Given different circumstance, especially a different person, Dan wouldn't have bought it. But he somehow _knew_ that Rorschach... That _Walter_ was telling the truth. He didn't know how but he just _knew._ And it hurt. Rorschach would never tell him his name when he had asked before. _Never._

_Nevermind._

"Walter," Dan whispered, trying it out on his tongue. Dan smiled against the redhead's cheek and kissed down his jaw and neck.

"What's your name?" Walter asked in a whisper, turning his face into Dan's neck as he leaned back, stroking his fingers up Walter's arm, rolling over his bicep.

Dan swallowed as Walter kissed his neck shyly, shivering as he felt teeth graze under his jaw. _Should I tell him? _Dan wondered. He couldn't bear to lie to him. He moved trembling hands down warm, muscular sides, squeezing the bony hips as he spoke, "My name is Daniel."

Rorschach's kiss faltered on Dan's shoulder and he pulled away a bit, flushed so red Dan though he might spontaneously combust. "Daniel?" he whimpered, asking, but Dan didn't answer the real unspoken question behind those two syllables, didn't want to affirm what was surely buzzing about in his partner's mind.

'_Daniel Dreiberg? My partner Daniel?  
_  
He couldn't lie to him, but he couldn't tell him the truth. So he simply didn't answer.

Dan carefully trailed the tips of his thumbs along the crease of his hip, the taut V lines formed by those delicious ligaments that sculpted his lower abdominal and disappeared beneath the waistband of his briefs.

Rorschach's dolorous gasps and groans were delicious and Dan inhaled them as soon as they escaped him, gobbling them down as he teased Rorschach's lips with a kiss that was constantly out of his reach.

Dan's hands followed around his waistline and gripped the smaller man's buttocks in firm hands. He couldn't help but laugh softly when his partner keened a strangled pant and then growled lowly, his teeth nipping at the first part of Dan that he could reach, which turned out to be his collar bone.

Dan took a fistful of red hair and yank Walter's head away, hissing as the teeth tightened and left a welt on his skin. Dan growled and pulled so far back on his hair that he nearly toppled over but Dan held him in place with the hand still around his waist.

He retaliated and answered Walter's sniveling grunt with a bite of his own, clamping his teeth on a pink, erect nipple, making the smaller man stand straight up on knees and arch his back as he cried loudly, only delivering more of his flesh into Dan's mouth.

Dan could taste a tickle of blood on his tongue and he soothed the bruised peak with apologetic kisses. "Do not bite me again," Dan warned as he sat up and nibbled on Walter's ear lobe. The redhead nodded, his chest heaving against Dan's as he leaned into him.

He brought his hands back to grasp Walter's ass and he pulled him forward. "Come here," Dan whispered and Walter did his best to cinch closer, guided by Dan's strength, but he grunted a quiet 'hrrnk' and his shoulders were wrenched back. Dan made a thoughtful noise and put a hand on Walter's shoulder to stop him.

"Oh, you're chained to the bed, aren't you?" Dan asked rhetorically.

Walter nodded needlessly in response and Dan shifted to sit beside the trembling redhead to reach behind him, smiling softly when the smaller man pressed bodily against his chest, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling against it.

Dan paused for a moment to look at him, the way his pale body curved and molded against his own broad chest. He wrapped an arm around Walter's waist and brought the other hand to caress the muscular planes of his back, now exposed to him. Dan leaned down and kissed the back of Walter's neck, brushing his nose through his hair.

Dan smiled as he smelled the residual scent of the Twilight Lady's perfume in the ginger locks. For as much trouble as she was, Dan never once regretted being with her. Whether Leslie had not meant to capture his real partner or whether, as he was beginning to suspect, she had set this up with exactly this outcome in mind, Dan _loved _Leslie in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to unchain you from the bed," Dan breathed across the back of Walter's neck. "And uncuff your ankles. Your hands are going to stay cuffed for a while longer." He peered over Rorschach's shoulder, watching the sharp lump of his Adam's apple working in is throat. "And when I _do_ uncuff your hands, you are not to remove the blindfold, understand?" The redhead nodded Dan pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear.

He let Walter lean against him as he slowly worked on the unclasping his restraints, his free hand gently massaging his partner's... His _lover's_ smooth chest.

Dan marveled at the power he had over him, at his ability to control his uncontrollable, unpredictable partner. He understood for the first time why Leslie, his little vixen and voyeur, liked to dominate her captives. It felt amazing to make Rorschach pant and simper and beg. It was better than Dan had ever imagined, better than the fantasy fucking he and his lady had done. Dan couldn't get enough of him and all they had done thus far was kiss.

Would Rorschach let himself be held and touched him and loved like this once those cuffs came off, after tonight? Would he flex his hands, so desperate to touch Dan as his knuckles accidentally grazed his calloused palm? Did he realize that it was _he_ who held him and wanted him in this moment? Was that why he was so relaxed, so quiescent?

Or did he believe that he was with a stranger? A gentle, considerate coincidence who worshiped his flesh and his sharp features and the smattering of freckles that colored every inch of him? Was he simply playing along so that he could escape?

"Do you come here often?" Dan asked in a husky voice, finally unlatching him from the bed.

"No," Walter answered from where he rested against Dan's shoulder. "First time here."

Dan swallowed, loosening one leather cuff and massaging the chaffed skin on Walter's ankle. His arm received a kiss of appreciation. "You came here of your own free will?" He looked when he felt Walter's head move against him, confirming that he was answering in the affirmative. "And you knew what the Tw--" he paused, chewing on his lip as he considered his words and slipped off the second cuff. "You knew what she does, yet you came anyway?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

There was a long silence as Dan waited, moving slowly, imperceptibly, to check that the restraints on Walter's wrists were still firmly cuffed. He pulled the smaller man against him, squirming and smiling when he felt his fingers scramble against Dan's stomach, and he helped him extend his legs out in front of him, relishing the groan that followed as he guided him to flex his knees, releasing tension of kneeling for so long.

"Answer me, please," Dan directed quietly as he wrapped his arms around Walter's chest, holding him close, his chest to Walter's back, his heart thundering at all the implications of Walter's silence and willingness to be held in such a way.

"W-wanted to learn to be good," he said in a weak voice that sounded nothing like anything Dan had ever heard. The voice of a man weak and guilty and completely undone. It broke Dan's heart. He reached up and turned Walter's head so he could kiss him lightly. "Want to learn to please, to-- to give pleasure," he hushed in that still unfamiliar voice.

Dan felt Walter's hands shifting between them, trying to find some purchase, to find a way into the waistband of Dan's pants, trying to do anything he could, but Dan gripped his elbow hard and stopped him. "Can I?" Walter asked, his voice cracking.

"You please me," Dan told him, watching him hang his head. He let Walter's elbow go and reached to undo the blindfold.

"No," Walter whispered. "Don't. Don't want to see you." Dan paused, feeling his heart sink. "Daniel, please."

* * *

The Twilight lady must have told him to do this. To be so gentle. To try and act like a hero, like he gave a shit about ruddy little Kovacs. Like he was Nite Owl, there to save him.

This man didn't know who he was. And even if he _did, _he didn't _really. _Even if the Twilight Lady had revealed that he was Rorschach to the impostor, he didn't know any more or any less of _who_ or _what_ he was. And he was certain that, by looking at him, nobody would believe he was Rorschach anyway, only a farcical imitation.

He had heard them. He knew.  
_  
"__What the hell, Leslie?"_

"Don't you _ever run out on me like that again, do you understand, _Nite Owl_?"_

This man wasn't Nite Owl. This was a man slotted to fulfill his desire. The Twilight Lady would never give him the real thing. She would never share.

She must have told Nite Owl's substitution to be this way because _she_ had been with him. _She knew_ what he was like. And _he_ didn't.

And she must have also told the man to wreck him, the selfish little whore, so that when he was finished, he would never want Nite Owl again. He almost hoped that his stranger would do _exactly _that. He wanted to hurt and purge and never ever need this from or for his partner, his real one, _ever again_.

It was sickening, depraved the way he had secretly enjoyed the surprised quirk to the Twilight Lady's brow when _he _propositioned _her. _How excited he had become as he allowed her to undress him, bind him, blind and gag him. The way she twisted her fingers in his hair and gushed indulgently about his pretty eyes.

_"I brought you somebody to play with. I hope he handles you gently." _

She must have told him to say his name was Daniel.

And Walter couldn't bear to see the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan sighed, bringing his hands down from Walter's blindfold and setting his forehead against the crown of red curls. That clinched it then. Walter _must_ know it's him by now. And he didn't want it to be. He wanted it to be somebody else.

"Nothing personal," Walter mumbled softly.

Dan wanted to tell him that was bullshit because it _was _personal. It was _very _personal. "Do you want to stop, then?"

He looked up as Walter turned his head and shoulders as if to look at or at least face him. "What? No. Want to keep going," Walter said hurriedly, standing up on his knees again as he turned. "Want to... Don't want to stop."

Dan caught him as he crawled forward on his knees, allowed and directed him to crawl onto his lap. "I don't understand," Dan said as the thin, weathered lips landed on his cheek.

"Doesn't matter," Walter whispered as he teased Dan's lips apart with wary flicks of his tongue.

Dan sighed and leaned forward, kissing him deeply and pulling him close. It _did_ matter. It hurt like hell, but it was quite a bit harder to care when he still had the object of his misery in his lap, carefully gyrating his hips into Dan's. It wasn't fair but life and love and sex rarely were, and though Dan should feel bad about taking advantage, it appeared that Rorschach was doing the same.

"Hold on," Dan told him, carefully slipping him off of his lap.

"Don't--" Walter sounded, his voice dying shortly, then resuming quietly. "Don't leave."

Dan didn't answer as he dropped his pants and stepped out of them. He propped a few pillows up against the head of the bed and crawled back onto the mattress. He saw Walter turn blindly as he settled against the headboard and Dan sat forward, reaching to him, though he was just out of his arm's length.

"C'mere," he whispered and Walter tentatively followed the direction of his voice, starting when Dan's hand made contact, and then he approached with more certainty. Dan gripped his hips and pulled him to straddle his lap, fitting his small body quite snugly against his own.

He gazed at him with longing that he knew he couldn't see. He had wanted this for so long. Though this little rendezvous had begun with Dan acknowledging that this might ruin everything between them and that this was his one and only chance, to have the singularity of this opportunity so blatantly confirmed just killed him.

He sat up straighter and kissed Walter's lips, cherishing them as he ran his hands up his back, his fingers pressing and kneading knobs and knots of muscle and tension and hurt. Walter eagerly deepened the kiss, sighing and arching against Dan as he scraped his nails down his back.

Dan slid his hands into Walter's underwear and squeezed his bare ass. It wasn't quite as funny when Walter jolted again in surprise; it made Dan flush hot and hard, he and bit Walter's lip in response.

Walter rocked against him and quivered as Dan moaned. He felt a tremor run through him as every inch of his skin seemed to come alive with arousal. He hummed appreciatively and lifted Walter's hips to bring him up to stand on his knees again, nuzzling and tasting each of Walter's ribs as he tugged his briefs down around his thighs.

Dan guided him to sit back down on his lap with some difficulty, until he simply slipped the hip straps of Walter's briefs into his hands and tore them apart, leaving him bare as he tossed them away and he pulled him close.

He caressed shaking thighs and accepted the quick, needy kisses that the redhead rained down upon his face, the two of them gasping simultaneously as Dan took Walter's cock in hand.

"Ooh... D-Daniel." Walter gushed, like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he had said it a thousand times, "Nng, please!" he whispered, shaking as he tried to both restrain himself and twist out of the handcuffs once more.

Dan grinned despite himself, pumping his fist a few times and enjoying the way Walter's head rocked back and his mouth agape as high, shaking mewls poured out of him with each forced breath. Dan vowed to remember the sweet scent of Walter's throat, the writhing muscles below the surface of his fire hot skin, and these little sounds of pleasure that would surely haunt his lonely nights until the end of his days.

Dan rumbled a low groan as he lapped at the sweat drop that trailed down Walter's neck and pooled in the pit of his neck. It drew a startled whimper from Walter and Dan kissed under his chin, suckling at the tender, unshaven skin of his throat as he stopped stroking his partner and pushed his own boxers down a bit to draw his own member out.

As if sensing what he was doing, though he couldn't see or feel it, Walter rocked against Dan, bringing his seeping cock flush with Dan's, making him groan. "Uhn, uncuff me," Walter whined and Dan smiled when he heard the plea within the statement, mostly a question, really. "Need to touch you."

Dan nodded against his neck and reached around him. He nuzzled his face into Walter's chest as he fumbled blindly with the cuffs, and grinned at the way the smaller man's exaggerated leaned into him.

When one hand was free, it came around fast and Dan thought Walter meant to hit him. He caught the wrist centimeters away from his face, looking at the open palm and laughing aloud. Walter seemed to wither under his chortles and Dan only turned his face into Walter's hand, kissing his thumb. "I thought you were going to hit me," he explained.

"No," Walter admonished sadly, the pads of his fingers brushing carefully over Dan's brow. "Wasn't going to."

"I know that now. Not unless you were going to _slap_ me," Dan muttered, pulling him close again and bringing his other arm from behind him, still chuckling. _Rorschach. Slap someone? Ridiculous. _

Walter didn't seem to get the joke and only frowned. "I'm not making fun of you, buddy, I'm just--"

"Don't call me that," Walter muttered lowly and Dan's laughter died away, disheartened.

Dan removed the other cuff and held his breath the second hand also came to his face, allowing and trusting Walter to touch him, closing his eyes as his face was reverently handled and kissed. He took both himself and Walter in hand and stroked them together, quivering as his partner puffed a shuddering breath over his eyelids.

Walter pressed a brief kiss against Dan's mouth and reached down between them, placing a hand over Dan's. "Let me."

And he did let him, removing his hand and allowing the rough calloused fingers to grip them both. Walter was clumsy and nervous, too careful as if he was afraid of hurting them both."You've never done any of this before. Have you?" Dan asked as he massaged circles into the ribbons of muscle in Walter's lower back, "At all?"

"That obvious?" Walter breathlessly joked in that dry way he always did. Dan snorted and gave his bottom an affectionate squeeze.

"N-not really," Walter added then, so quietly Dan almost couldn't hear. His nervousness was proof enough and Dan almost felt bad for him. He might have if it didn't feel so damn good for Rorschach to finally be touching him.

Dan kissed his ear, working his way down Walter's jaw until he lifted his head and Dan could have his lips. "It's all right. I didn't expected that you _had_." Walter grimaced and made a sound of displeasure, so Dan simply kissed him again, humming when the fingers of Walter's free hand snaked up the back of his neck and into his hair.

As Dan wrapped his hand around Walter's, this modicum of inexperience was easily corrected and he led them in a smooth pace until Walter caught on. "Mmn, just like that," Dan purred into his neck and Walter redoubled his efforts, making Dan moan softly.

All the while, as Dan worked to adjust and improve Walter's ministrations, he half-expected Rorschach to growl at him, insist he _'can do it myself, Daniel.' _But Walter only wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulder, clutching him and studiously following Dan's example. __

He said he wanted to learn, Dan thought, smiling wistfully. _Might as well make the most out of it, right?_

But in all honestly, Dan was feeling out of his depth. Walter wanted to learn how to please, but how could Dan show him how to do _anything_ but what _he_ wanted? Especially what what he wanted was something he could never have? He wanted to be showing Walter how to please _him_, but the fiery little man had something, or rather, some_one_ else in mind.

Still, he hadn't wanted to stop, he wanted to continue, so Dan resolved that he_ would_ take advantage of this _one chance_ and finally have what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Walter," Dan whispered, putting his hand over the fist that pumped between them and slowing Walter's ministrations until he stopped.

"Yes?" the smaller man asked, every bit as wary as he was eager. "Am I still not--?"

Dan smiled widely against his neck, letting him feel it as he shook his head. "No, you're... You're doing great." A polite kiss and a glancing brush of fingers along the freckled back eased Walter into breathing again.

"If you want to, er..." Dan licked his lips and sat back against the headboard, leading Walter's hand to continue stroking the both of them, if only to maintain them both as he considered his words. He wasn't sure how to verbalize it, how to tell someone who was blindfolded, someone who had his cock in an already tight fist... how to tell someone who was _Rorschach_, 'Hey, can you suck me off?' without actually saying it.

"Uhm, could you take my boxers off? The rest of the way?" Dan asked awkwardly, deflecting only slightly. He hoped that Walter would move down his body to slip them off and that the idea would then _miraculously_ occur to him that he ought to go down on Dan and then he wouldn't have to say anything at all.

And, to Dan's amazement, that was almost exactly what happened.

Walter had gone still, staring blindly at Dan as if to give him a funny look. But he didn't question Dan's request, only nodded eagerly and slowly moved off of his lap.

Using his touch as his guide, Walter carefully walked back on his knees, his hands gliding along Dan's thighs as he went, hooking on the waist of his boxers and pulling them down further.

Dan pulled his knees up as Walter slipped them off his ankles, leaving them bent as he tossed them away. The redhead fumbled a bit as he crept forward again, finding Dan's shin as he extended his leg towards him a bit. Walter crawled between his knees and Dan gave an appreciative hum as Walter's hands slid down the slope of his shaking thighs.

Apparently the idea had already dawned on his partner before Dan had attempted to bring it out of him, and as Walter's hands came together and gripped Dan's member, he slowly flattened to the mattress and slid to lay down on his stomach, expertly hooking Dan's knees over his shoulders.

Dan huffed a disbelieving breath as Walter's chin tilted up as if to look at him for approval. Dan reached down to cup his cheek, brushing a thumb over his thin lips and then away, smoothing over his shoulder, holding his breath as those lips lowered to his cock.

Of all the blow jobs Dan had had in his life, this certainly wasn't the best but neither was it the worst. For what Walter lacked in skill and experience, he made up for in willing eagerness. And all that beside, within only a few minutues time, Dan was already telling him to slow down, quite certain that he had _underestimated_ said skill and experience.

"I thought you said you've never done this," Dan panted, trying not to thrust into Walter's hot, velvety mouth.

Walter rasped a low 'huuuuurm' and took Dan deep into his throat, making him groan before he pulled away to answer. "Said 'not really.' Done this a few times. Seen it done countless times." And then down again, humming as he teased circles around and across the tip of Dan's cock.

"God, it paid off!" Dan grunted, the words bursting out of him as he arched and moaned loudly.

"If you keep--" Dan lost his words, his mouth falling agape as he sighed and rocked steadily into Walter's mouth.

"Hmmn?" Walter stopped for a moment, transferring Dan's member from mouth to hand as he lifted his head.

Dan reached down for him, gripping his arm and pulling him up his body until he laid against Dan's chest. He kissed him, groaning as that hint of sweetness, which he would forever associate with both his partner and his sugar cubes, was now bitter with the essence of himself.

Dan rolled the two of them over, effectively switching spots with him, as Dan lay atop the Walter, and he against the headboard and pillows. Walter's arms went around Dan as he kissed him eagerly, practically melting below Dan while holding him tightly in his arms.

Walter was reluctant to let Dan go as he began to move away, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck and body. Dan's lips ghosted over Walter's chest and abdomen, his teeth nipped playfully at the shallow navel, his nose nuzzled into the sparse red and blond curls, and his tongue teased in such a manner that Walter's fingers fisted in Dan's hair and his moans lifted higher than the arch of his back.

Dan was not experienced in this in the least but Walter sure as hell wasn't complaining, not even when Dan's touch and kiss ventured away from his seeping cock to tease and explore. Walter was so responsive that it took no time at all to find and manipulate all of the little hot spots on his body where he absolutely writhed when touched or kissed or bit. Dan committed every single one of them to memory. Maybe... _Just_ maybe, after all of this was over and done with, _maybe_ Dan could manage to seduce his partner and take him for his own after all.

Dan suckled Walter back into his mouth, chuckling as he gasped and didn't bother to restrain a needy groan. He never would have thought his partner would be so vocal and eager and... Into _any_ of this, with _or_ without him.

Had Rorschach been secretly gay all along? Had Dan somehow missed it? He certainly had never _seriously _considered it before, especially given that Rorschach always seemed so repressed and inhibited, against anything at all involving indulgence and pleasure.

Then again, unless there were circumstances that excused giving and/or witnessing fellatio, as well as _this_ incredible happenstance, from pleasurable indulgence... Well, Dan figured he must be in for more surprises than he was prepared for.

Dan smirked as he pulled away and sat up, and Walter's hips continued to rut into the air. He whined at the removal of Dan's warm, inviting mouth, but hummed again as that affection was transformed into a reassuring kiss against his own mouth. Dan lowered his body to Walter's, lacing their fingers together.

Walter sighed into the attention at his lips, arms wrapping around Dan and hips wriggling as Dan's fingers still teased low on his stomach. Dan's lips left Walter's and he sat back, situating Walter's legs to wrap around his hips and pulling him down the bed a bit to lay flat on his back.

Without a word, Dan leaned over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, peering in to find a ridiculous assortment of toys, all shapes, sizes, uses, and colors. _Jesus, Leslie, _Dan thought and blushed furiously, glad for a moment that Walter was still blindfolded. He could only imagine his partner freaking out, thinking Dan wanted to use them... Or worse, _wanting_ Dan to use them and making them fumble through his _own_ lack of experience.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Still full, not even opened. Dan grinned._ Thank God._


	7. Chapter 7

Dan kissed Walter again as he laid against him again, tearing off the foil on the mouth of the bottle and replacing the cap.

Walter started at the _pop_ of the lid and Dan paused. He stared at Walter, eying him as he smoothed a hand over a freckled shoulder. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding hard in his chest. His lips were drawn apart, not in want or breathlessness, but in question and unease. Dan could practically see his lower lip quivering. In little more than thirty seconds, Walter had gone from raring to go, to trembling with anxiety.

"Easy, man, it's just lubricant. See?" Dan turned their clasped hands and put a dribble on Walter's wrist, watching it as it slipped between their palms. Walter swallowed thickly and looked even more uncomfortable at that, so Dan put it aside and flattened both of his hands on Walter's chest.

"What do you want?" Dan asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked lowly, his voice barely above a whisper. At any other time, Dan might have thought he was being coy in that irritatingly petulant way Rorschach sometimes had about him, but Dan wasn't willing to chance a misunderstanding on this delicate balance they had.

"I mean, are you willing to continue, or--"

"Yes."

"How far?"

Walter blushed, his cheeks nearly as red as the blindfold around his eyes. Dan wanted to take it off. "As-- As far as you want."

Dan sighed softly and buried his face into Walter's neck, kissing his pulse wetly. "Do you trust me?"

If Walter had responded just a moment sooner, Dan might have believed him when he answered in the affirmative. Dan knew he was lying. Any other time, if Dan had asked him the same question, the answer would have come without any hesitation.

Walter might trust Dan on the streets, to have his back in a fight, to suture his wounds and respect their tentative friendship and partnership... But sex was entirely a different matter. Dan didn't exactly blame him. After all, the circumstances were all wrong, so he could understand his hesitation. But that didn't make it any better.

And as Dan kissed Walter's lips, the fervor behind them matched his own. And that didn't make it any better either, but Dan was committed to this now, and as he rested heavily against the man below him, he vowed not to stop until Walter was shaking with pleasure and not fear.

"I want you to tell me if--"

Walter nodded and shut Dan up with another kiss, seeming to find comfort in this slightest of intimacies, and though Dan was feeling more irritated and on edge than before, he allowed it and reciprocated the affection.

Dan did not break their kiss as he searched blindly for the lubricant he had set aside, opening it when he found it and generously coating his palm and fingers with it. He lowered a hand between them, stroking himself a few times and then lowering further to tease Walter's hole with a slick finger.

Walter reacted instantly, crying out and squirming away for a moment, and Dan froze yet again. He watched Walter pant; he could see the extreme control and effort that his partner expended as he settled back down against the mattress and reopened his legs for Dan.

"We don't have to do this," Dan told him, testing his resolve. _We're going to, but we don't _have_ to._

Walter shook his head, the hands on Dan's shoulders squeezing. "Want to. I do, just... Didn't expect it. Please."

Dan pushed to sit up and out of his arms, reassuring Walter as he scrambled to hold him down, calming his desperation with one more kiss. He moved back down Walter's body and nuzzled into his hip as he laid flat on his stomach and took him back into his mouth again.

Walter's sigh rippled through him and Dan could feel him _trying _to relax. Dan splayed his fingers over Walter's belly, stroking his free hand over the taut muscle and the slight ringlets of orange hair. He lowered his other hand again, tracing along Walter's thigh so that he was aware of him, lifting his head to tell Walter to relax as he carefully, eventually worked a finger inside of him.

Dan _could_ understand. He _should_ understand. It had been uncomfortable, horrifying even, when the Twilight Lady had first done this to him.

But at the time, Nite Owl wasn't given a choice. He didn't have the weird tenuous relationship with Leslie that he had now, _much less_ the years of such he had with Rorschach. _Much less_ by choice and given the option to stop and with somebody who he was supposed to trust.

But what Dan _didn't_ understand, _couldn't_ understand, as he slipped a second finger in, as he stretched Walter and watched him grimace and heard him hiss, was _why._

_Why_ he lied about trusting him. _Why_ he _didn't_ trust him, _Dan_, the person who had always figured himself high in regard on Rorschach's list 'o people to trust. 

_Why_ Walter was even _there_. _Why_ he was letting Dan do _this_ to him when he obviously wanted neither _this_ nor _Dan._

_Why_, when Dan pressed his fingers deep inside of him, glancingly hit that precious gland that shot sparks up his spine and made him arch and gasp, _why_ that gasp came out as, "_Dah-mmmnh_!" instead of _his goddamn name! Daniel!  
_  
Dan removed his fingers and moved up the bed once more. Walter reached for him, wrapped his arms around Dan tightly and hugged him to his trembling body. He let Walter clutch him as Dan looked over his face. He got the distinct feeling that Rorschach was clenching his eyes shut beneath the blindfold. 

_Why doesn't he want to see me?_

He reached up and tugged the blindfold off of him, tossing it away. He was right. Walter winced and clenched his eyes tighter, turning his head to the side.

"No, put it back," he pleaded, covering his face with his arm.

Dan pulled his arm away pinning it and, after a good deal of struggling, the other arm above his head. Walter struggled beneath him, but Dan held him still, shushing him and breathing warm puffs of air over his face and his eyelids. He leaned down and kissed each of Walter's eyelids, soothing and kissing him gently until he stopped fighting and relaxed beneath him.

"Look at me."

"No."

"I want you to see me."

He let Walter's arms go and kissed the bridge of his nose, which scrunched and his face was jerked away again, shaking with disapproval. Dan caught his arms again as they tried to cover his face.

"Come on, man, you know that you can trust me."

Dan reached up to caress Walter's cheek but he turned against it, giving a growl to match Dan's own. Dan was losing his patience. It was like arguing with a child, trying to get them to stop throwing a tantrum or to stay in time-out for the allotted amount of time. Walter was being a little brat.

"Rorschach..." Dan snapped, pleading as he spoke his partner's name, his identity for the first time.

Blue eyes blinked open in surprised, catching Dan's eyes, and pushing him away to look over his face, disbelieving. Walter stared at Dan in startled amazement, his mouth falling open in shock. He looked Dan over, his tousled hair, sweaty brow, broad chest.

Walter's breath catches and he can't help the tremor that runs through him. "_D-Daniel?__"_

And this time Dan _does_ answer his query. "Yeah, it's me, buddy."

And then Walter lost it. He pushed at Dan, trying to get him off of him, all teeth and fists and low keening sounds that Dan might have taken for growls and whines if he couldn't hear that he was actually muttering words.

_ImsorryIcanexplainDanielPleaseImsorryGetOffOfME_

Dan pinned Walter beneath him with the weight of his body, rendering him to half-hearted shoves and silent tears. "It's okay! Rorsch-- Walter!" Dan shouted and shook him, and the smaller man finally stopped fighting him, panting and squeezing his eyes tight. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Ennh. Daniel, I-I can explain," Walter sputtered, squirming away from Dan's gentle hands as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Shh, it's--"

"I'm here... Wanted to learn so I could-- S-sorry. I... I can explain. Please, don't... Daniel--"

Dan closed his mouth over Walter's, shutting him up with a rough kiss. Walter froze at the unexpected affection, breathing heavily through his nose and whimpering as he trembled. His lips parted carefully beneath Dan's tentatively, as if for the first time again.

Dan kissed him lovingly, drawing him deeper and closer with each pass. Finally, Dan pulled away and set his forehead against the trembling redhead's, stroking his cheek gently. "It's o-kay."

* * *

Note: I may not finish posting this here until I finish writing it on the Kink Meme, which will hopefully be soon. As much as I love this fic, I'm goddamn tired of writing it. Lol.


End file.
